Big Blue Bubble
and publisher | foundation = 2004 | location = , | industry = Publishing Computer Games | revenue = | num_employees = | key_people = CEO and founder | products = Computer Games | closure = | homepage = http://www.bigbluebubble.com |}} Big Blue Bubble is an award-winning developer of handheld video games. It has developed more than 35 games, one of which is The Warlock of Firetop Mountain for the Nintendo DS platform, published by Aspyr Media. Background To be edited Big Blue Bubble was founded by game industry veterans in February 2004 with one driving goal in mind – to become the leader in the video game industry. Recognizing the potential of the upcoming mobile market, BBB seized the opportunity and raised the standards of mobile games. Its first game, Bubble Trouble, quickly sold over 120,000 copies worldwide and was used in marketing campaigns by Nokia. Sony Ericsson also got on board and chose BBB’s innovative space thriller, Captain Lunar, as a launch title for the Sony Ericsson T610. Already established as a leading mobile games developer, BBB built upon this by forming strong relationships with some of the most influential international publishers: THQ Wireless, HandsOn Mobile (MForma), Blaze, I-Play and I-Win to develop even more great mobile games. In just over a year, BBB has become synonymous with high quality games, which is reflected by its most recent reviews and awards from prominent gaming websites. BBB soon recognized the need to be adaptive in this ever-changing field, and the company was expanded to include a console division. The Big Blue Bubble’s team members have vast expertise in Nintendo platforms, ranging all the way back to the Super Nintendo and Nintendo GameBoy. Our extensive knowledge base has allowed us to develop customized engines which extend the underlying platform’s capabilities. Our most recent endeavor, Hobby Shop for the Nintendo Wii, is already causing a stir in the media. Based on an original and innovative concept, Hobby Shop takes full advantage of the Wii's controls as it has players skillfully building unique items to be used in various challenges. Hobby Shop was one of the four finalists in the Great Canadian Video Game Competition and is scheduled for release in the fall of 2008. In 2006, BBB established casual games division in order to capture fast growing casual market and bring new original games to PC and Mac platform. The casual market is a great fit for the BBB's history of simple and easy-to-play games. To date, Big Blue Bubble has released Pop-a-Tronic, a fast arcade puzzle game and Geeks: Unleashed, a brain-bending strategic puzzler: And we are excited to announce the release of our newest title, Home Sweet Home, a creative and entertaining home design game. Fighting Fantasy Aspyr Media and Big Blue Bubble have partnered to launch Fighting Fantasy: The Warlock of Firetop Mountain for Nintendo DS™. Based on the legendary book series by Ian Livingstone and Steve Jackson, Fighting Fantasy: The Warlock of Firetop Mountain is a first-person fantasy role-playing game that takes players on an elaborate adventure through the Firetop Mountain Keep, the scene of the first entry in the renowned literary line. With a highly optimized 3D engine, dynamic lighting and highly detailed, full-frame animations, Fighting Fantasy: The Warlock of Firetop Mountain fully immerses players in the dank, eerie depths of each dungeon and passage. “Fighting Fantasy: The Warlock of Firetop Mountain is our most ambitious Nintendo DS project to date,” said Damir Slogar CEO of Big Blue Bubble Inc. “Driven by the vision of bringing next gen console gaming to the handheld platform, as well as our passion for role playing games, we spent the past few years working on a game that will showcase how this FPSRPG on Nintendo DS can and should look. Mr. Slogar added, “both Ian Livingstone and Steve Jackson shared our vision and helped us recreate the world of Fighting Fantasy. The last step was finding a publisher with the same enthusiasm and Aspyr filled this role perfectly.” “Fighting Fantasy: The Warlock of Firetop Mountain might be the best looking game that we’ve ever seen on Nintendo DS and the opportunity to work with the likes of Ian Livingstone, Steve Jackson and the talented team at Big Blue Bubble was too good to pass up,” said Ted Staloch, Executive Vice President, Aspyr Media. “The series created by Ian and Steve turned fantasy books into unprecedented interactive experiences. The game that bears the franchise’s name will do the same for RPG gaming on a handheld.” Other Notable Releases *Elven Chronicles – Popvox 2007 People's Choice Award for Best Mobile Game: *24 – IGN Editors' Choice Award, BAFTA Award: “Now this is how you do a mobile game based on a TV show!” – IGN *Jewel Quest - Mobile Game Faqs' Best Puzzle Award, Gold Award, Jamster’s Best Mobile Game of 2005: “Simply the best!” – Mobile Game Faqs *MahJong Quest – WGWorld.com Editor’s Award: “This game is a must-have for mobile gamers” – WGWorld Awards :''Source for list below:Awards listing from official website *BAFTA Award: for 24TM Mobile *London Chamber of Commerce: Business of the Year Award *Canadian New Media Awards: Finalist for Company of the Year 2008 *IGN Editors' Choice Award *Jamster Award: Best Mobile Game *London Economic Development Corporation: Featured Company Award *Mobile Game FAQ: Best Puzzle Game *PopVox People's Choice Award: Best Mobile Game *PROFIT HOT 50: Ranked 38th *Telefilm Canada's Great Canadian Video Game Competition: Finalist External Links *Official website See Also References Category:FF Computer Game Developers and Publishers